It Started When You Asked for Help
by realistjoker
Summary: With the twinges of human emotions, Ryuk looks to Light as someone who is different then other humans in more ways then one. Can the pair figure out some sort or relationship whether as friends or as lovers while L tries to convict Light of being Kira.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note

This is my first attempt to write a Death Note fanfic, I've always had this idea about Light and Ryuk, but never acted on it before. I didn't want to do some over done pairing, so I did the least likely one. Please review and let me know how the story is so far and if I should continue it.

* * *

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

Generally, I don't care if Light has nightmares must nights he tosses, turns and sweats, but tonight it's different tears come from his eyes as he whimpers in his sleep. As long as I've known Light he has never once cried, over anything, not even when his dad had an heart attack. Something must be happening to push him over the edge. His arms fly around as his whimpers increase. I never felt emotions toward Light except happiness when he gets me apples, cures my boredom and play video games with me. Now I feel something else toward him, what I don't know, but it's strange to me. I don't want to see him in this pain maybe I should do something, but that would be stupid.

Sitting at the end of his bed, I watch him for hours, nothing has changed and his parents haven't come him to help him. Suddenly Light says in a small voice, "help me." I've never heard him ask for help before, not knowing what to do, I just watch him until he says it again. "Help me."

Going over to him, I reach out to touch him, I've never touched him before, but I notice his hair is what humans consider soft as I pull some of it out of his face. Strangely, he seems to relax some, deciding I'm not hurting him, I stand over him and run my fingers through his hair, just the action of me doing this, his arms stop flying and his whimpers become softer, but he is still in pain. Carefully, I place a finger on his cheek and stroke it; he shivers, but relaxes more. I keep stroking until he stops whimpering, crying and settles down, once I make sure he is sleeping peacefully, I back off and watch him some more. I've never noticed before, but when he is relaxed he has what human girls call beauty. I've only seen beauty in the human world, which I will give them credit for like apples. I've seen a few times, that Light has used his beauty to his advantage in going for his goals of being a god of this world especially with women. Beauty is non-existent in the Shinigami world, everything is dead or rotting; everyone is lazy even the boss, there is no point in being there. As I continue watching him, he makes a slight sound, but he doesn't cry out again, turning over on his side, I notice that his back is soaked in sweat. I've heard that humans that get that wet and not change will get colds, a possibility for Light, I should wake him up; he hates to be sick.

Deciding what to do, I go in his dresser and pull out another one of his shirts he sleeps in, going back to him, I lift him up as gently as I can and take off his night shirt. Light is not very heavy for a human, he feels like a doll in my arms. His skin is wet, lying him back down, I fly into the bathroom and get a towel to dry him, once I'm done, I put the new shirt on his and lay him back down. Sitting at the edge of his bed again, I think about why I was so nice to do something like that for him.

Soon the sun comes out and Light wakes up and loses the relax face he had. Staring at him, I watch him grab his items for a shower. Before he leaves he asks me. "What are you looking at Ryuk?"

"Nothing," obviously he doesn't remember last night, in a way I wish he did.

* * *

How was the first chapter, I didn't want to make it to long, just have everyone get a feel for it. Thanks for reading and please review.

Next chapter-if I get enough positive feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews that were given, I enjoy writing this story and will keep it up.

* * *

**Light's P.O.V.**

Ryuk has been acting weird for the last few days; first, he acts me how I am every morning, which is strange, because he has never done that. Then he looks at me with something I would figure as concern in his eyes. Damn Shinigami, I bet he is planning something. There another criminal prepared to die in a week, to throw off L. Writing more in the Death Note, I put down over two hundred criminals to die over the next few days. As I write, I can feel Ryuk looking at me; it's creepy to feel his eyes on me as he munches on apples. "Ryuk, stop it," I said not looking up from the Death Note.

"I'm not doing anything Light," he says with a mouth full of apple.

"Yes you are; you're staring at me."

"No, I'm not. I'm looking at my apple." Turning around, I notice that he avoiding eye contact with me and looks different. "Light lets play video games."

"No Ryuk I'm busy," I said turning back to the Death Note. As I write, I notice that Ryuk doesn't beg and plead to play video games like he usually does. Looking out of the corner of my eye at him, I notice that he is quiet and seems to be in thought. I never thought he was capable of being a deep thinker. Finishing up a few more names, I call it a day. "Ryuk the sun is still out, do you want to go and get more apples?"

Snapping out of his deep thinker mood, Ryuk gave me a huge creepy smile. "Yes, I want more apples." Grabbing my wallet and keys, Ryuk and I go to the market. Once we're there, I buy a bag full and then we head to the park. Sitting on a nearby bench, I make sure no one is around and give an apple to Ryuk. "Thanks Light," he said munching happily.

"No problem. Ryuk is something wrong with you?"

"No, why you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at me all day. Is my life about to end?"

"No, you're just interesting to look at."

Strange answer, but I decide not to push the issue. "Ok Ryuk, later dad wants me to go by headquarters, I assume, so that L can try to prove more that I'm Kira, but he won't bait me. I need to think of a new strategy to throw him off more. Come Ryuk." I say getting up.

"But Light."

"What?"

"I want to stay outside some more, besides you're always righting in the Death Note."

"But you know, I want to create a better world. What has gotten into you today?"

"Nothing," he said lifting eyes toward the sky. Sighing I get up and head home, without another word Ryuk follows me.

--

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

He's having another nightmare, today he seemed relaxed when we went to the park; the Death Note takes his relaxed mood away and makes him cold and sadistic. Running my hand through his hair, he calms down a little, but he is still caught in his nightmare. Light what do you dream about? Has the souls of everyone you killed finally affected you?

Whimpering breaks my thoughts as he thrashes around. "Make them stop," he cries out.

"Hey Light wake up," I say tapping on his shoulders. Before I know it, Light shots up, wraps his arms around me and cries into my chest. "Uh Light." Embarrassed I try to pull him away, but he squeezes harder. I could phase, but for some reason I don't want to. Almost reluctantly, I wrap my arms around my human and immediately his crying stops. What has gotten into him? I don't care to know the answer, the entire night I hold him, until morning where starts to show signs of being awake, letting go of him and placing the covers over him, Light wakes up and acts as if nothing happened."

--

**Light's P.O.V.**

I don't remember much from last night only the feeling of being held, must have been something in my dream; there would be no one around to hold me other then Ryuk and he wouldn't do that. Getting my things ready for school, I notice that Ryuk is quietly sitting and not even begging me for an apple. "Ryuk is something wrong?"

"No, Light what do you dream about?"

"Nothing you need to know about Ryuk," I said putting on my belt. "It's breakfast time do you want an apple?"

"Yes,"

"I'll be back soon." Going downstairs, I wonder about Ryuk, he sure has been acting strange lately. Eating the food mom prepared, I grab an apple and go upstairs. Tossing the apple at him, I grab my bag and bus pass. "Ready?"

In one gulp, Ryuk ate his apple and nodded. "Light, what do you dream about?"

"You already asked me that; it's nothing you need to worry about." Strange he would ask me that again, not taking any mind, I head to school.

* * *

Please review and next chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the Death Note series.

Sorry for the long update, please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Light's P.O.V.**

As L talks about more ways to catch Kira, my thoughts turn to Ryuk; he keeps getting stranger everyday, maybe it is something that Shinigamis go through. I wonder is Rem is this way with Misa. Right now as he hovers above me, I can tell that he is giving me a questioning look. I don't mind it, but it is creepy.

"Light for you inability to pay attention, your percentage of being Kira is 50%," says L out of nowhere.

For a second, I swear I hear Ryuk growl at him. Choosing to bring that up with him later, I confront L. "I was processing your plans about catching Kira."

"Then please repeat what I said and give me your observations on what we should do." God, this man is frustrating, but keeping a straight face, I repeat everything with clarity and offer up a different suggestion on supposedly catching Kira. "You were paying attention; your percentage of being Kira is now only 10%.

"Thanks," I say. Taking a quick look at dad, he is trying to hide the fact that he is angry with L for upping my percentage. Looking back, Ryuk is mad as well. I wonder why? He has never acted this way before when L has accused me before most of the time he would just laugh. Finally, L dismisses me from the meeting. After I leave, he is probably going to tell the other task members his real feelings on me. I don't care, as of lately I have showed no suspicious behavior.

Grabbing my things, me and Ryuk head out. I know L's cameras are watching me, so I don't talk. Stopping at a convenience store, I buy a bento box and a few apples for Ryuk. Looking at him, he has a smile on his face, I never seen before. If he wasn't a Shinigami, I would say that it was cute. Back at home, we eat in silence and then I get ready for bed. Just as I'm about to close my eyes I notice Ryuk is staring intensively at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Yes there is you're staring at me. I'm not going asleep, until you tell me why you've been acting so different lately."

"I haven't."

"Bull Ryuk." He just turns away from me; I know he won't talk now. Not wanting to think about him anymore, I fall asleep.

--

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

I should have told him, but I don't want him needing me to end. I'm surprised with myself that I had gotten angry at that L person or Lawliet. He is the strangest human, that I have ever observed and the only one that makes me mad. I shouldn't worry about him, I'll do him in when the time comes. Sitting at the end of Light's bed, I look at his sleeping form; he is strangely beautiful as the moon shines on his face. For the first few hours that go by, he doesn't have nightmare, then he does. Doing what I did the previous night, I take him into my arms, which calms him down, but he keeps crying. Pulling him away, I gently wipe the tears from his eyes, and then I rest his head in my chest. Soon enough he falls into a peaceful sleep.

--

**Light's P.O.V.**

Pulling myself out of sleep, I notice that I am being held by something, it's slightly warm and just the thing I need. Pulling my head up, my eyes encounter Ryuk's. Shit, Ryuk was holding me, ripping myself from his grasp; I fall onto my back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Light, I…"

"You what, why were you holding me? If you don't give me an answer, I swear no more apples ever."

Ryuk considers my threat. "Because you cry at night."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do, ever time you have nightmares."

He just hit one of my sore spots, I'm not proud that I have nightmares and when I wake up the following morning they scare me to my core. "I cry?"

"Yes, scream, thrash around, and you talk in your sleep."

"Does my family come in?"

"No."

"Why did you do it?"

"I didn't at first, but then you asked for someone to help you and since I was the only one here it seemed alright."

"Do you care about me Ryuk?" I ask.

"No, shingamis don't care about humans the only exception being Rem. I only did it, so no one will find out about the Death Note."

I don't know how I feel that about his answer. "Whatever," I hiss at him. Turning away from him, I start to get ready for another tedious day at Task Force.

--

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

I do care for him, but it was hard to say when he asked. Hovering over him as he walks towards that place, I notice he gives me a quick glance, but doesn't say anything.

* * *

How was the chapter? I'll repair their relationship in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own the Death Note series

* * *

**Light's P.O.V.**

It's been days and Ryuk and I haven't said more then a few words to each other. I miss his babble and the way he always begged for apples, even when he had plenty to satisfy him. With us not talking, L has been getting to me with his accusations about me, not only that just writing in the Death Note has been effecting me. I need to get away for awhile. Making up my mind, the next day, I pack a small bag and go and catch the nearest bullet train. I can tell by Ryuk's face that he doesn't know what's going on; I don't want him to until we get there. Once we're at the desired station, we catch a bus until; we reach a small fishing community.

"Why are we here Light?" Ryuk finally asks.

"I need to get away from the city for awhile." I lead us to a small cabin on the escorts of the town. When Sayu and I were little, mother and father would take us here for vacation, but dad's work started to pile up and we were unable to make the trip anymore. Using the key, I open the cabin and go inside. It hasn't changed. All the furniture in the small living room and kitchen are still there, the bathroom is still the same, and the two bedrooms looks the same as we left them. Placing my bag on my bed, I stare out the window to the site of the sandy beach.

"What is this place Light?"

"My family and I used to come here for vacation, but we stopped when I was twelve, because of dad's work."

"But why did we come?"

"To just get away, back home was boring and frustrating." Opening my bag, I pull out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and get changed in the bathroom. When I come out, I find Ryuk staring out the window. "See something you like?"

"I've never been this close to a beach before."

"Really, how many times have you been down to earth?"

"Only three, but none of the owners of the Death Note ever lived by a beach. They were boring."

He never talked about the previous owners before obviously he didn't like them too much. Going down to the beach, I walk through the sand as Ryuk hovers above me. It's peaceful. "Like the beach Ryuk?"

"Yes, Light what are those colorful rocks on the sand?"

"They are seashells." Bending down I look through them and find one that looks like apple. "Here an apple seashell."

"Can I eat it?"

"No it just looks like an apple," I say handing it to him. He is intrigued and stares at it. Laughing to myself, I sit down and watch the waves. For the first time in months, I have a chance to clear my head about certain things, all except for Ryuk. Getting up, I walk toward tides, the water hits my feet. The water is too cold for me to go in. After a few hours on the beach, I suggest dinner. Stopping off at a noodle shop and convience store, me and Ryuk head back to the cabin where we eat together. Afterward, I light a fire in the small fireplace and lay by it, like when I was a kid. I miss how my family would do this and mom would make tea and Chinese moon cakes.

"Light."

"Yes Ryuk."

"Don't you care that L and your family are wondering where you are?"

"No, I'll deal with them when I go back. I came here not to worry about them, especially L. You're lucky Ryuk."

"About what?"

"You have wings, like a bird. You can fly wherever you want and not worry about leaving behind people. You have no worries or fears, no need to please people."

"Humans have apples and the ability to care about others."

"What do you mean the ability to care about others? Shinigami are capable in caring Gelous and Rem love Misa."

"I know, but they're exceptions, not all shinigami care about humans or others of our kind."

"Oh," I say. I kind of hoped, I would trick him into saying he felt something toward me, but that was pointless. "I'm going to bed now Ryuk, good night." Getting up, I go to the bedroom and slam the door behind me. I know he can phase through walls, but he doesn't. I think he gets the meaning that I want to be alone.

--

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

Light is not one for surprise only when it comes to the Death Note and getting out of situations, but today taking us to the beach surprised me the most. He gave me a present other than an apple and we had an interesting conversation before he went to bed. Going into his room, I stare at him. I feel something I never felt before, I think it is what humans call love, but I'm not sure. I'll talk to him when he wakes up.

Morning finally comes and after Light gets dressed, Light rents a bike and rides toward cliffs that over look the sea. Stopping on one of the cliffs, Light gets off and lays down on the grass. I sit beside him. "Light are we ever going back to the city?"

"Yes tomorrow morning. Knowing L, he already has a search party looking for me. Are you in a hurry to go back?"

"No, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"I like being alone with you here," I blurt out.

Light sits up and stares at me. "Ryuk, I'm going to ask this and I want a truthful answer. Do you care about me?"

"Yes," I finally admit.

"Do you feel something else towards me?"

"Yes, but I don't know what it is."

Light just sits there in thought for awhile. Standing up, he takes the bike and rides off without a word. I follow him; I wonder what's he thinking? I wonder if his mind is as confused as mine.

Me and Light don't speak for the rest of the day, after dinner me and Light sit outside staring at the millions of stars in the sky. Without warning, Light takes a hold of my hand. I never noticed how soft it was before. Without taking his eyes away from the sky, Light starts to speak. "Ryuk, are there any rules that discourage humans and shinigami from having a relationship?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"You're the only one, I feel anything toward and respect. Girls have tried to get me attention and claim that they loved me, but I know the truth. Ryuk, I've been thinking all day and I know you're going to kill me one day, but until then I want to be with you."

"Seriously Light?"

"Yes," he replies as he turns his face towards me. Later that night, I hold him in my arms as he sleeps. Not once does he cry out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**Don't own the Death Note Series

**A/N-**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, put the story in their alerts and favorites. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Light's P.O.V.**

For the first time, since I found the Death Note; I am truly happy. Watching the scenery roll by, Ryuk sits next to me with his hand in mine. I never thought I would care about him, but I do. I wonder how our relationship will survive. Our vacation has ended too soon, if I could live there with Ryuk forever; I would be happy. Before I know it, we enter the city. Now I have to go back to writing in the Death Note and having nightmares, well at least Ryuk will be there. Getting off the train, we head home to find it empty. Mother must be out shopping and Sayu at a friend's house. Going up to my room, I can tell that someone was in it, giving Ryuk a signal he immediately starts to search for cameras and microphones, but finds none.

Flopping down on my bed, Ryuk hovers over me. Reaching up I clasp his hand, smirking he effortlessly lifts me up and wraps his arms around me, so that he's holding me in midair. "Light."

"Yes Ryuk."

"Nothing," he just said pulling his head towards mine. For a second, I think I'm about to experience my first kiss with him until I hear mom calling out my name from downstairs. In an second he drops me down on my bed.

"I'll be back soon," I said going downstairs. "Hi mom."

"Oh Light where did you go to," she asked hugging me. "Your note just said you had to get away for awhile."

"All I did was go to the old cabin. I'm sorry if I worried you, but from the stress of school and helping dad with the Kira investigation. I needed to clear my head."

"Understandable, we wouldn't want you to have a breakdown of any kind. Does the cabin still look the same?"

"Yes, just a little dusty, but I cleaned up before I left."

She smiles. "Go upstairs to rest some more and I'll make you some food."

"Thanks mom," I give her a kiss and run back up to my room, where Ryuk is still at. The minute I close the door, he immediately lifts me back into the air. Looking into his eyes, I see something almost human in them.

"Light."

"Yes."

"What does a kiss feel like?"

"One can feel nice if it's the right person." He pulls me closer until our lips are only a couple of inches from each other just as we are about to kiss again, I hear my name being called from downstairs again. This time, it is dad's voice. Goddamn the only time I want privacy, they have to keep calling me back. "I'll be back," I mumbled going back downstairs to find dad sitting in the living room. "Yes sir."

"Your mother said you were at the old cabin."

"Yes, I just needed time to collect my thoughts about school and Kira."

Dad shakes his head. "Yes I understand; if I could take a break I would take the whole family back there or to a different country. L wants you back to task force headquarters tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Well, I have to get back now."

"See you later dad." As I'm about to go back upstairs, mom says she has my food ready. After I'm done eating, I grab an apple and go back to my room. Before I can toss the apple to Ryuk; he lifts me back into the air and plants a kiss on my lips. Guess he didn't want any more interruptions. Our first kiss is surprising for some reason I thought his mouth would be disgusting, but it taste like apples. We pull apart for a second; his eyes are full with love. Something I would never think of him capable of. We start kissing again; his oversized tongue pushes itself into my mouth, stifling a moan I try to get into a rhythm of kissing him. After a few mistakes, we're able to find a way. For a monster, he's good at kissing and his tongue is highly erotic. Eventually we pull apart. "That was something," I said.

"It was," he replied as he laid me down on the bed.

Smiling at him, I decide not to write in the Death Note and spend the rest of the night with him holding me.

--

**L's P.O.V.**

"It's good to have you back Light; I hoped your little vacation helped clear your head."

"Yes," he replied. By the tone of his voice, I can tell that he is irritated at me. His father explained that Light left because of stress, my theory is that Light being Kira needed to exact a plan for something, but I don't know what. Looking at the recent reports, I notice that Light's eyes constantly shift a little to his right and a twitch comes to his mouth. What could this be about? His actions no matter how little are interesting to me. "What are you staring at?"

"Just reading your facial expressions, I find that it is easier to tell what a person is thinking and who they are by their faces. Your face shows that you have a higher percentage of being Kira."

"I would respond that I'm not Kira, but there is no point sense you will not believe me. I don't have time to deal with your nuisance, I have homework to do," he replied casually getting up. As he walked out, I know that I am certain that he is Kira; all I have to do is catch him.

--

**Light's P.O.V.**

Going back home, I attempt to do homework, but find no need. Sometimes I get sick of this world with its people especially L. If only I could find out his name. I could make the eye deal, but at the expense of losing half of my life. I could ask Ryuk, but he wouldn't tell me. I can tell Ryuk is worried about me. "Hey want an apple?"

"No. Light, you're smart why haven't you found out L's name yet."

"I don't know. At this point I don't even care anymore, I want to go away again and just live peacefully."

"Should we go back to the beach?"

"Won't do anything. Another reason why you're so lucky Ryuk."

"What?" He asked confused.

"When you get sick of the human world, you can just kill me and leave." Not wanting to know what Ryuk is going to say next, I turn over and put my pillow over my head. He gets the point and doesn't bother me.

--

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

I know I'm the one who is suppose to kill him one day, but I don't want to. I should kill that L person, but by doing it, I will be saving Light's life and ending my own. Sitting near him, I try to think about an idea where I could have Light forever and kill that L. Damn I hate thinking; this is best left for Light he is better at it.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- **Don't own Death Note

**Light's P.O.V.

* * *

**

My alarm goes off, reaching over I turn it off and then turn back to Ryuk. Snuggling into his chest, I declare that I won't go to Task Force Headquarters today. "Sleep ok Light?" he asked.

"Yes." He turned my head and placed his lips on mine. I love when Ryuk sleeps with me, I don't have nightmares any more, but it feels weird to have a cold thing against me. "What do you want to do today?" I asked with a yawn.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going into headquarters today; we should do something, since I don't have class."

"Can we get apples?"

"Yes, there is an American restaurant in the outskirts of the city that serves good apple pie."

"Can we go?" He begged.

"Of course," I said.

"When?"

"Soon." Getting up I get dressed, eat breakfast and then leave heading for the train station. As we walk, Ryuk follows closely behind and wraps his arms around me. "Hey what are you doing," I whispered.

"We can fly there."

"Ryuk, I'm human it would be weird if I was suddenly floating in the air."

"Well, I can make you invisible like me," he said lifting me up in his arms. For a second I can't believe that I'm in the air. When I first met Ryuk, I expressed that instead of shinigami eyes, I would love having a pair of wings. "So like being up here?"

"Yes! Are you sure no one will see me?" I asked as I stared down at the ground. Everything is small, I sort of feel like a god.

"Yes, don't worry." With a burst of speed, we entered a crowded area and he flies close to the ground. No one walking around noticed me at all. "See I told you."

"Guess you did. Ryuk why didn't you tell me about this before? You know how much I wanted to fly."

"It never came up," he said rising high into the sky; he does a few impressive maneuvers and never once does he drop me. Giving him directions we get to the restaurant fairly quickly. After ordering three whole pies, we go off to a secluded area and eat.

**L's P.O.V.**

Light has failed to come in again; I know his school schedule, so he can't use that as an excuse. My surveillance of him shows that he has friends, but he doesn't spend too much time with them. His mental capacity is great, so he doesn't need to study. Task Force pays him, so there is no need for a job. Then what?" Light Yagami, what could you be hiding?

Taking a bite of a cupcake, I lick the icing off of my lips. "Mr. Yagami."

The older man quickly stood at attention. "Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to monitor your son's movements more closely."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons," I said not bothering to answer anymore of his questions.

**Ryuk's P.O.V.**

Three huge pies later, me and Light continue flying over the city. "Hey Ryuk, if I'm holding on to you can you pass through a building?" Light asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I want to check on L. Since you flew close to people and no one saw me or even heard me, so I guess it will be the same."

"Ok." To test his theory I fly through a small apartment building; Light easily passes through. Once we passed the test I flew to headquarters, easily I pass us through the building and find L. Landing; I make sure I have one hand always on Light, so that he won't become visible. L sits and stares at video while he devours chocolate covered peanuts covered in sugar. "Hey Light, can we leave?"

"Not now." He pulls us closer to L. Leaning into him, Light blew into his ear. L quickly turned towards us with a weird expression on his face. Light laughed as he watched L turn back around, then he blew into his ear again.

This time L jumped up and looked directly in our direction. Reaching out, he tried to touch us, but decided against it and turned back around again. This time, Light brought us closer then ran a finger down his neck and blew into his ear again. L jumped up again with a look of fear on his face, shaking his head he walked in our direction. Putting my arms around Light, I lift him up and fly out.

"Ryuk, you ruined my fun," Light said as he nuzzled his head into my chest.

I scoff at the remark and kiss his forehead. "I rather not lose you yet."

**Light's P.O.V.**

After my little adventure with L, Ryuk took us home where we played video games for awhile. He's still playing as I try to write names in the Death Note, but I can't bring myself to. There are still plenty of criminals that need to die, but my heart is not into it.

Hearing my cell go off, I answer it. "Hello."

"Hey Light, I missed you today," said L giving me his fake animated voice. "Why didn't you come into headquarters today?"

"I was busy Ryuzaki, if you will excuse me I have homework to do."

"Well okay." His voice then went to its normal self. "If you fail to show up tomorrow then I have no choice but to fully conclude that you sir are Kira."

"I'll be in tomorrow." Suppressing a growl, I hang up the phone. Getting up from my desk, I lie down on my bed and cover my face with a pillow.

Ryuk comes and sits near me. "Light, do you just want to make the eye deal, so you can get rid of him?"

"No, I already know my life has been shortened, I rather not shorten it anymore. Ryuk, when I die will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know," he said. "Hey Light, if I was human would you still love me?"

"Yes, I love you in whatever form you're in. Our relationship would be easier if you were, but I like you as you are now." He grows silent and appears to be in thought.

A few minutes go by before he lies next to me and takes me into his arms. Slowly he turns my head and we start making out. "Light, are you really okay if I became human?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because, it just seems like you wouldn't have any problems if I was. You never would have met L."

"And I would have never gotten the Death Note and killed off the worst criminals in the world," I pointed out. "I never would have flown through the air or gone back to the cabin, so don't give me your bullshit about being human. I love how you are Ryuk."

"But if I was human for awhile, would you like it?"

"I guess." Yawning I feel him wrap his arms around me and hold me close. "Ryuk just don't think about being human." He nods and kisses my neck.

The next morning, I awaken to find him gone.

* * *

**A/N**- What is Ryuk going to do? Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
